La Primera Noche Juntos
by Panakeias
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot. ¿Cómo les fue a Kyo y a Tohru en después de la fiesta de bodas?


**Nota aclaratoria: Fruits Basket le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya y no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma. La finalidad de esta historia es pura de entretenimiento y en ninguna forma se lucra económicamente por ella.**

**La Primera Noche Juntos**

Los invitados llegaron mucho antes de la hora marcada y la fiesta se prolongó hasta entrada la noche. El bullicio de Momiji y Ayame alegró la fiesta, inclusive Ritsu se les agregó en el karaoke. Pronto todo el departamento se llenó de buen humor.

¿El motivo de la celebración? El inicio de una nueva vida, la de Kyo y Tohru viviendo como marido y mujer; además de estrenar el nuevo departamento donde vivirían.

Kyo veía de reojo a su esposa, contestando abruptamente las preguntas de Yuki, Manabe y Hatsuharu. Tohru se veía muy bonita ahí sentada, rodeada de sus seres queridos; Kyo a veces se preguntaba si debía tocar su inocencia o dejarla pura para siempre.

Tohru, por su parte, no se había dado cuenta de que su marido la miraba. Ella estaba muy ocupada abrasando a Kisa. Akito se encontraba a su izquierda sin decir palabra, quizás algo avergonzada de necesitarla a su lado; mientras Lin las veía desde lejos con cierto rencor, molesta porque su presencia no le permitía estar con su amiga. Uo-chan y Hana-chan estaban sentadas en el sillón de enfrente, hacían comentarios sarcásticos de que habían sido cambiadas al ver el cariño que su mejor amiga al antiguo nagual del tigre; en el fondo sí se sentían un poco desplazadas. Lo que les hacía voltear con frecuencia al comedor, donde Kureno, Kazuma, Hatori y Shigure se habían sentado alrededor de una botella de vino (en realidad, solo Shigure estaba bebiendo por el momento).

El ambiente fue perfecto y la fiesta no tuvo mayores contratiempos; salvo por Kagura que con uno de sus movimientos bruscos derribó a Machi, y uno que otro comentario indiscreto de Hiro. Pero nadie quería pleitos el día de la fiesta de recién casados, así que solamente perdonaron las malas acciones y se llevaron bien.

A la una de la mañana salieron Ayame, Hatori y Shigure, este último ahogado en alcohol, le comentó a Kyo antes de salir por la puerta.

–Kyo, ¿Esta noche vas a hacerla tuya? No olvides que en el recibir, también está el dar–. Afortunadamente Tohru no oyó el comentario, pero vio a su marido sonrojarse mientras gritaba escandalizado.

–¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Ya váyanse! –cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de los tres amigos.

Tohru suspiró aliviada porque el festejo había sido un éxito, Kyo la miraba con indecisión.

–¿Y si nos vamos a dormir? –finalmente se atrevió a hablar– mañana recogemos todo.

–Sí –contestó la nueva esposa con una dulce sonrisa.

Una vez en la cama retumbaban las palabras de Shigure en la cabeza de Kyo. Después de un dialogo corto y un beso, los recién casados se acostaron en la cama de espaldas uno del otro y apagaron la luz. Kyo aun no se lamentaba atreverse a decírselo, aunque fueran esposos oficialmente; talvez se figuraba la respuesta de Tohru, pero no quería hacerle daño.

De pronto le pareció escuchar a su esposa llorar. "¿Por qué llora?" Se preguntaba totalmente frustrado por no poder hacerla feliz ni en su primer noche como casados.

–¿Tohru? –se dio vuelta en la cama el joven de cabello anaranjado para toparse con la espalda de su amada– ¿estás llorando?

–¿Eh? –Tohru se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Kyo se sentía cada vez peor, no sabía como consolarla; empezando porque ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba. Ella se volteó para encontrarse con la afligida mirada de su marido que a penas se notaba por la luz de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas en el ventanal.

–Estoy bien, es solo que no recordaba cuanto los extraño. Pero estoy feliz de volverlos a ver, ¿ves? Son lágrimas de felicidad.

Ante tal respuesta, Kyo hizo lo único que sabía hacer; le dio un golpecito en la frente mientras le preguntaba tiernamente:

–En serio, ¿por qué eres tan llorona? –Tohru calmó sus lágrimas y desvió la mirada pensativa.

De repente, ella volvió a romper el incomodo silencio:

–Kyo, ¡Hay que hacerlo! –gritó con determinación la chica mientras sujetaba las manos de su marido.

–…..Eh…. ¿¡Eh!? –al escuchar la sorpresa del joven, la recién casada afirmó.

–Mi mamá decía que en la noche de bodas deben disfrutarse en su totalidad.

–¿En serio Kyoko decía eso? –Kyo decía para sus adentros "No me sorprende que Kyoko dijera eso". Al ver que aun no convencía a su pareja, la joven esposa continuó.

–Sí, además, ella me dijo una vez que el hombre con el que me casara debía ser tierno de día pero pasional y ardiente de noche. Incluso me comentó que papá era muy ingenioso para eso y que un día ella se levantó sintiéndose como arrollada por un tren.

–Entonces, ¿quieres hacerlo por tu mamá o por mí? –Tohru no podía verlo con la tenue luz de luna, pero Kyo se había comenzado a sonrojar al pensar que la proposición de su acompañante iba en serio. Al no entender el comentario de su marido, la chica contestó después de analizarlo un rato.

–Sí quieres, lo hacemos por el maestro.

–¿¡Qué tiene que ver el maestro con todo esto!? –Kyo se incorporó de golpe mientras gritaba, sin dudarlo un segundo encendió la lámpara de noche colocada al lado de la cama.

–Kyo –exclamó con ternuras Tohru– estas todo rojo.

El antiguo nagual del gato se tranquilizó, besó a su esposa tiernamente en la boca y se disculpó por gritarle. Pero los ánimos de pasar su primera noche como cualquier pareja de recién casados se habían esfumado, al igual que el sueño y el cansancio por la fiesta.

Aunque no acostumbraran beber, salieron de la habitación para abrir otra botella de vino que sobro del festejo, y celebraron solos. Fuera del bullicio de sus amigos y familiares, por primera vez como marido y mujer.

A la mañana siguiente, debido a la bebida y la desvelada, Tohru se sentía como arrollada por un tren. En realidad, Kyo tampoco soportaba la resaca.

**Nota de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Siempre creí que esta pareja era muy inusual y terminarían haciendo el amor en cualquier otro día. Este fue mi segundo fic (mi primero es uno de Digimon que está perdido en el limbo), lo encontré el otro día que limpiaba la computadora. **


End file.
